


two voices that call out in the night in fear of becoming alone (and don't remember how)

by Pippin4242



Category: Bleach
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, old!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin4242/pseuds/Pippin4242
Summary: Written in tribute to my then-beta, tasteslikemiso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published 19.11.06.

Your hands are large, unwieldy  
hairy things and not worthy  
of the gentleness of your soul  
(you clasp my hand to your chest)

flashing that look at me, that dark look (the one you know I hate)  
I am forced to rethink my plans (my dreams, my everything)  
step in line, and be with you  
the way I know I was meant to be

figure of a bygone era  
stands upon the horizon  
his hands are full of rose petals

calm down for me (you won't do it for yourself)

touch me  
taste me  
set my soul on fire  
beauty that chains me to living (for how could I leave now?)

fleeting momentary light in my eye  
you cannot stay forever  
like a feather, so fragile (lost) caught on a springtime breeze

like a fine old wine sipped with anticipation  
like green tea served in the afternoons  
like games of shogi on the sunlit porch  
like growing old gracefully (disgracefully)  
We are one soul (it's that simple)

you try to absorb the sins of others  
(the pain, the fear, the loss)  
like a tragic handkerchief stained with blood  
let my tears wash you clean

I know you know I know you know  
on crescent-moon nights (always in the rain)

I take my anger into battle  
that I cannot say forever (and know it)

warm sheets  
entangle my legs  
your breath on my earlobe (and I don't even bother to wake)

your slender body must have been cut to fit mine  
my silhouette your outline flicker  
as we merge to one in the night


End file.
